Hop to It
Hop to It is a Story Quest in the Lightbearer DLC. It is brought up after Nick talks to the shopkeeper at Bates Music Shop. Objectives *Return to Hotel *Search the manager's office *Change into Bellboy Uniform *Bring the Bobbies' bag to their room *Vibe the Bobbies' room *Take the stairs In-Game Description The manager's confiscated my amp by now. Wonder where he hid it? Come on, the amp must be here somewhere. If I can blend in with the staff, I might not be spotted. I wonder if I remember how to sound polite? Bugger, I suppose I'll actually have to act the part. It's been eons since I last carried my own suitcase. That's what roadies are for! That tunnels got to be around here somewhere. Maybe if I vibe the room I'll find it. Bit of a change of plans. I've got to get off this floor, it's crawling with fans. Walkthrough After Richard denies to sell Nick a new amp, he's forced to get back to the Avalon Hotel and steal his other amp back from the manager's office. Head out of the store and head to the left, walk down the path and then take a right. As Nick heads up the stairs back to the hotel, he will hear the echoes of a mysterious voice all around him. When Nick has arrived back to the place he escaped out of the hotel, the gates that used to be locked are now opened, allowing him to get to the lobby. Once he passes the gates, he will get attacked by three fans and two paparazzis. When they've been dealt with, the player may head into the hotel. When inside the hotel, Nick overhears the lady over the speakers accidentally revealing that the manager has taken Nick's amp as "hostage". The player will have to get a disguise to get it back. Head into the room to the right and enter the vent system, as he's in the vent, he will hum the melody to the song "I Have Seen Everything", questioning what that tune is. After exiting the vent he arrives in a room with a bellboy outfit, deciding that would make for a great disguise. Under the bellboy outfit is also a bellboy key, allowing nick to open various staff doors as well as entering the guests rooms. Head out of the staff room. When Nick walks out to the hallway, he overhears two Bobbies talk about Foggy Jack before they see Nick and tell him to move along. The player will make their way to the manager's office, finding him on the phone talking with someone. Enter the control room and call the manager over the speakers, distracting him about the stuck fan in the vents. When this is done, get to the lobby, the manager will order Nick to bring Constable Turner his investigation bag back to his room. Head up the stairs to the elevators, this will transport Nick to the Constable's room. Once arriving out of the elevators, Nick finds a Constable refered to as Burnsy knocking at the Manager's door, unaware that he is at the lobby. He orders nick to bring the bag back to his room. When doing so, Nick finds motilene strings in the bag, which allows Nick to serenade two fans at once. After this, inspect the lamp to the right of the fireplace, it will reveal a secret tunnel connecting Turner's room and the manager's. Climb over the bottom less pit over to the manager's room and head inside, Burnsy will state that he's leaving as soon as Nick comes through. The Motilene Amp Module is resting upon the chest in the room, by holding down the left mouse button it will unleash a massive, eardrum-piercing charged facemelt, it will cause anyone afflicted to fall on their backs. After exiting the suite, the player will get ambushed by three fans. Take the stairs to exit the area, as fans are shown to have crowded the elevator. This will end the quest. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather Non-Flushable Notice (postbox) Manager's Plea Amp Up the Volume (manager's office) Convention Rules S.W.A.K. Police Report A Love Letter Trivia *If the player heads up the stairs to the end of the two guest rooms to the left and right, they can eavesdrop on the guests talking about Foggy Jack catching another victim. The same goes for the guest rooms after taking the elevator. *The radio in Constable Turner's room plays a distorted instrumental version of "I Have Seen Everything" Category:Quests